Cloud computing is the delivery of computing as a service rather than as a product, whereby shared resources, software, and information are provided to client devices (e.g., computers, smart phones, etc.) as a utility over a secure or an unsecure network, such as the Internet. Cloud computing environments provide computation, software, data access, and/or storage services that do not require end-user knowledge of a physical location and configuration of a system that delivers the services.
A data center is a facility used to house computer systems and associated components, such as telecommunications and storage systems. A data center generally includes redundant or backup power supplies, redundant data communications connections, environmental controls (e.g., air conditioning, fire suppression, etc.), and security devices. In one example, a data center may exchange information with a virtual machine executing in a cloud computing environment. The information may be utilized by client devices. When a client device cannot directly access the virtual machine (e.g., due to a failed connection with the cloud computing environment), the client device may still access the information via a data center connection to the virtual machine. However, in such an arrangement, inputs received from the client device may be undesirably enhanced by both the client device and the virtual machine.